Not Applicable.
Not Applicable.
This invention relates to a cover for an opening in an electronic device. More particularly, this invention relates to a cover for closing an opening in an electronic device which provides a water-tight seal and thus prevents water from entering through the opening.
The use of electronic devices in vehicles, including marine vehicles, has become increasingly popular in recent years. For example, Global Positioning Systems (GPS), radar, plotters, and stereo equipment have become commonly available options for various types of marine vehicles. Typically, such devices include one or more openings therein which are adapted to accept various accessories or components of the device, e.g., compact discs, cassettes and other communication devices. Obviously, when these electronic devices are operating in a marine environment, there is an increased risk that water will enter the opening and damage the internal components of the device and/or cause the device to short circuit.
Various attempts have been made to eliminate the risk of water damage to electronic devices utilized on marine vehicles. For instance, some electronic devices include a retractable shield or dome which covers the face of the device. Typically, such a retractable shield is a transparent member which covers the entire face of the device and deflects water away from the opening. However, this design has a number of weaknesses. For instance, because the shield extends over the entire face, it must be retracted for a user to gain access to the display or to the device itself. Thus, they make it difficult for a user to access the device and/or view any information displayed thereon. In addition, the display may be difficult to view when the shield is in position due to light reflected from the surface of the shield or dome.
Alternatively, some electronic devices have been engineered to incorporate a removable face plate which also acts to deflect water away from the opening. However, such devices also suffer various downfalls. For example, such devices do not provide a water-tight seal and thus water may still enter the opening, especially when the device is subjected to a large volume of water. Further, because the face plate is removable, there may be a gap or opening between the face plate and the housing of the electronic device. This gap allows for the possibility that water may penetrate the outer edge of the face plate and enter the opening damaging the internal components of the device.
Accordingly, there remains a need for a cover for an opening in an electronic device which provides a water-tight seal and thus prevents water from entering the opening. In addition, there remains a need for an apparatus that allows easy access to the electronic device while simultaneously providing protection from water entering an opening in the device. Further, there remains a need for a water-tight closure apparatus which does not unduly hinder visibility of an electronic display.
Accordingly, in one of its aspects, the present invention provides an apparatus for sealing an opening in a structure.
In another of its aspects, the present invention provides an apparatus for sealing an opening in an electronic device and diverting water away from the opening.
In still another of its aspects, the present invention provides a method and apparatus for forming a water-tight seal over an opening in an electronic device.
According to the present invention, the foregoing and other aspects are achieved by an apparatus for sealing an opening in a structure, the apparatus comprising a cover, a fastening member and a receiving member. The cover is adapted to be pivotally coupled with the structure and positioned over the opening. The fastening member is adapted to be coupled with the cover. The receiving member is adapted to be coupled with the structure. The receiving member is further adapted to selectively engage the fastening member thus providing a water-tight seal over the opening.
The present invention further provides an apparatus for sealing an opening in an electronic device and diverting water away from the opening, the apparatus comprising a cover, a fastening member and a plurality of receiving members. The cover is adapted to be positioned over the opening and the fastening member is adapted to be coupled with the cover. Each receiving member is adapted to be coupled with the electronic device and is magnetically attracted to the fastening member. When the receiving members and the fastening member are not coupled with one another, the fastening member and the receiving members have substantially no polarity. When the fastening member and the receiving members are coupled with one another, the fastening member and the receiving members have sufficient polarity such that they form a seal that prevents water from entering the opening in the electronic device.
The present invention also provides an apparatus for providing a water-tight closure over an opening in an electronic device, the apparatus comprising a cover, fastening means and receiving means. The cover is adapted to be positioned over the opening, the fastening means is adapted to be coupled with the cover and the receiving means is adapted to be coupled with the electronic device. The receiving means is further adapted to selectively engage the fastening means.
The present invention further provides a method for forming a water-tight seal over an opening in an electronic device having a cover, a fastening member and a receiving member. The method comprises positioning the cover over an opening in the electronic device, coupling the fastening member with the cover, coupling the receiving member with the electronic device and engaging the fastening member with the receiving member such that water is prevented from entering the opening.
The present invention also provides an apparatus for providing a water seal over an opening in an electronic device, the apparatus comprising a cover, a fastening device, sealing means for preventing water from entering the opening and receiving means. The cover is adapted to fit over the opening in the electronic device and the fastening device is adapted to be coupled with the cover. The receiving means is adapted to be coupled to the electronic device and is magnetically attracted to the fastening device. When the receiving means and the fastening device are coupled with one another, the sealing means prevents water from entering the opening in the electronic device.
Additional objects of invention, together with the advantages and novel features appurtenant thereto, will be set forth in part in the description which follows, and in part will become apparent to those skilled in the art upon examination of the following, or may be learned from the practice of the invention. The objects and advantages of the invention may be realized and attained by means and instrumentalities and combinations particularly pointed out in the appended claims.